


Slumbering Affection

by TeaRex



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, amateur writing, my ficlets, you snooze you lose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRex/pseuds/TeaRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro finds, Pietro takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumbering Affection

If the last twenty-fours hours had been foreseeable, you would have gotten eight hours sleep instead of your measly five. Internet, why you do this?! You weren't expecting that double shift, seventeen hours on the job in total! However, you admit to yourself that the extra income is welcomed. Twelve hours in, you're still powering through, what even is fatigue. The pace is fast, focusing your attention and keeping you alert through the long hours. At last clocking off, the adrenalin rapidly fades, energy spent. Saying your goodbyes and hearing the last of 'Sleep well!', you make your way home, eyes prickling and straining to stay focused.

Home at last, your feet shuffle along the floor. It's five am. 'What a ridiculous time to conclude a shift,' you think to your self. Within the hour the sun will be rising and the day ahead awaits. The thought is tempting; to stay awake, withholding the siren call of sleep. Challenge accepted! You smile to yourself while inbound for the the kitchen. There you brew a strong cup of tea and a teaspoon of sugar to accommodate your palate. Trudging to the living room with tea in hand, the tv is flicked on and you make yourself comfortable on the plush lounge. Pulling a blanket over your lap, you snuggle into the lounge corner and lazily watch the morning news.

Steam twirls upwards as the tea is sipped, clutched between both hands, soaking the warmth. Your eyes begin to feel heavy, sleep lulling you to close your eyes. Resisting, you widen your eyes in defiance, stretching the taunt muscles. The tea eventual finished, the cup is place on the living room table. As you sit watching the tv, you plan that within the hour, you will shower and then make breakfast before commencing your usual activities. Yes, that sounds like a plan, the thought fading as your eyes close.

-

The morning is brisk, and Pietro utilises his ability to move about the room, clothing thrown about as he searches for his regular training gear. He quickens to dress and warm his exposed skin. 'Five am, vhat a ridiculous time to train', he thinks to himself. Barton had threaten him with green dye if he chose to miss another session. Sulkily he agreed. Rogers always had Barton do the dirty work.

Dressed and hungry, he speeds to the kitchen, silver wisps left in his wake. The flickering of the tv halts his tracks. Eyes narrowing, he sees nothing in the gloom, the sun but a faint glow on the horizon outside. Dashing around the couch to the tea table, he grabs for the remote. A form is present in his peripheral vision and abruptly, he turns his head to identify the object. Curled and encompassed by the couch corner, (Y/N) slumbers, her head resting against her arm. The blanket has since slipped from her lap, and goosebumps ghosting the skin of her arms. He stills as he watches the rise and fall of her chest, noting she is dressed in her uniform still. 'Night shift?' He questions.

A small smile graces his lips. While she looks comfortable and sound, he thinks to himself that she would be more so within her bed. Quietly and slowly, he lowers to his knees beside the lounge, now eye level with her. 'How to vake her.' He muses. Such an opportunity would be prank worthy. Within weeks of joining the Avengers, he had earned himself to title 'Prankster' which he smugly accepted. The vivid memories of previous mischief makings flash through his mind and he resists the chuckle that threatens to escape. But he realises that this was different opportunity entirely, an important one at that. Serious, he leans forward and reaches out his hand. Hesitant for but a moment, his hand hovers above her check. Finding his resolve again, he gently caresses her cheek. The skin is smooth beneath his thumb, a hint of facial oil smoothing the action.

-

"(Y/N)." He whispers, his accent exotically warping your name. No response comes of his touch or prompt. Inspecting your face, he rearranges a strand of hair that has escaped from behind your ear. Gingerly, he pushes it where is now frames the curve of your cheek. You feel a tickle, just breaching the haze of sleep.

"(Y/N)." Your name is whispered. Several times you blink your eyes, the daze dissolving with each blink. Before you, you see a mop of white hair. Peering at the sight, you make out the figure.

"Pietro?" You mutter sleepily. He chuckles and caresses your check again. The touch is unfamiliar and personal, never before having shared anything intimate. You were both acquaintances with the knack for bickering and friendly/not to so friendly banter.

"Long shift?" The question prompting her to stay awake.

"Hmm." Closing your eyes, you nod against your arm.

"You should go to bed." He prompts but to no avail as he watches her eyes close, sleep irresistible.

"No. Sleep will not...rule this day." Pietro chuckles, even in sleep you are still stubborn. Realising he has but one choice, he leans in further, scooping his arms under your legs and around your back. Planting his feet, he heaves up and backwards bringing you flush against his chest. You are by no means light, but the weight he can handle. You squirm at the movement, peering through lidded eyes.

"...you doing." The mumble barely coherent. Pietro looks down at you with a smirk.

"Putting you to bed." He declares. Walking down a series of corridors and half way to his destination, Pietro realises, the thought taking action like the domino effect, that he could have had you tucked away in bed by now. It's the realisation that this was one activity he didn't want to super-speed through. Since the acquirement of his abilities, he has always complained about the agonising pace of those around him. Wanda would chastise his complaints from time to time.

“Us mere mortals aren't as fast as you, Pietro,” mocking him, but lovingly, “However, the day vill come when another vill ground you.” He wondered if being cryptic was another of Wanda's 'special' abilities. Marginally his grip tightens, pulling closer your slumbering figure. A hand flattens against his chest and then grips the garment. Pietro's eyes soften and he marvels at the action.

Reaching the bedroom, he has no choice but to use his speedster abilities to open the door, at risk of dropping you. Once inside, he moves towards the bed, dodging the scattered clothing. Conveniently the bed sheets are an unceremonious mess, laying you upon the bed with ease. Incoherent mumbles are uttered at the movement. Pietro immediately feels the loss of heat from your connected bodies, the cool morning air evaporating the sweet heat.

You feel the disorientation, movement rocking the lull of sleep, cold suddenly blanketing your body. A small shudder cascades down your body, turning onto your side, you curl into yourself, trying to regain the lost heat. Pietro gives one shake to the covers, ordering them before draping them over your form, tucking in around you neck. Kneeling again, he gazes at the relaxed expression of your sleeping face, removing another escaped strand of hair. The move to stand up is halted, hesitation planting him in his current position, contemplating. Achingly slow, he leans forward, a brush of his thumb across your forehead before he place a feather light kiss. Again you mumble and he retracts, hoping to not have disturbed you. With one last look, he leaves the room.

As he races to meet Rogers rostered training session on time, one thought lingers; he snickers to himself when he imagines your reaction when awaking to realise you had slumbered the day away in his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! One of my one-shots. Cute and fluffy. I actually prefer writing really generic situations, ya know? Taking an average day situation and then just chucking Pietro in it. Makes it relatable in a way. Enjoy!
> 
> Cheers


End file.
